


The Undiscovered Sonnet

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Kirk's reaction to Valeris's betrayal.





	The Undiscovered Sonnet

_He snatches me from death on Klingon snow_  
 _He cradles me, and breathes that I am safe_  
 _I pause, for it will shock my love to know_  
 _Betrayal by his brilliant little waif_  
  
_Two crewmen lay in blood upon the floor_  
 _The treachery is tidy and compact_  
 _No longer can our honest minds ignore_  
 _Valeris is the one behind this act_  
  
_We lie in Sickbay, waiting for the girl_  
 _She slithers in, her phaser poised to strike_  
 _Spock flicks the light, arising with a whirl,_  
 _"You have to shoot!" A prospect I don't like--_  
  
_How dare she come between me and my friend_  
 _"I'd just as soon you_ didn't _," I append._


End file.
